1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to resilient locking connections, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to locking connections and/or connections to be used either alone, or in combination with plumbing fixtures including but not limited to plumbing pipes.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers have long used various sorts of connections to assure a tight connection that can be undone if necessary, especially in the plumbing industry. Often two pipes are joined together permanently using piping dope or other forms of permanent adhesive that effectively form a plastic “weld”. These sorts of connections are quick and easy and do not require the exact tolerances that may be required for the unscrewable connections. A disadvantage of this type of connection is that the connection must be permanently welded in order to prevent fluid leaks. Thus when there is a need to undo the piping in the future the plumbing fixture must be replaced.
Alternatively if a plumbing connection is intended to be unscrewable, it often uses threads to form pressure sealed joints with the use of gaskets, doping materials or other nonpermanent fluid sealing agents. These connections often use a top lip to hold one pipe against another pipe often with the help of a gasket. Even when there are in no internal pressures, this connection may make a permeable (non-watertight) seal. If there are any vibrations present, the threaded connection may become loosened allowing leakage. Hence, it is often overtightened in the attempt to make a tight seal, resulting in fractured or broken parts. This alternative has not provided an effective way to connect plumbing fixtures and pipes. Because they are not easily disassembled, they are difficult to install correctly and may be easily over tightened thus preventing the connections from being undone when needed or causing fracturing or breakage of the parts. The following invention overcomes these problems by making a simple connection that will work with a locking nut on two overlapping pipes as well as other types of connections. This invention also makes it very difficult to over tighten a connection such as a plumbing connection that needs to be fastened to a specific tightness.